


Mulder and Doggett Team Up (155 words)

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s08e18 Vienen, Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder has a new temporary partner - Agent Doggett.





	Mulder and Doggett Team Up (155 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

155 Words: Mulder and Doggett Team Up 1/1

## 155 Words: Mulder and Doggett Team Up 1/1

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: 155 Words: Mulder and Doggett Team Up AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA - Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: MSR. Doggett/Mulder Friendship. AU. **RATING: G**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, EMXC, Ephemeral. Others - please ask me first. SPOILERS: Vienen; Existence. No Season 9 spoilers were harmed in any way.   
>  SETTING: Sometime after Existence.  
>  **WORD COUNT: 155.**  
>  DATE: First draft: May 30, 2002. Second draft: July 7, 2003. Third draft: October 31, 2003. A more finalized version of this story was edited and completed: February 17, 2004. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story. DISCLAIMER: Scully, Mulder, and Doggett doesn't belong to me; they belong to Chris Carter.   
>  SUMMARY: Mulder has a new temporary partner - Agent Doggett. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 155 Words: Mulder and Doggett Team Up  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Scully was on maternity leave from the FBI while taking care of William. She watched Mulder as he sighed. 
> 
> "I'm bored, Scully." 
> 
> "I am sure they will give you your old job back, Mulder." 
> 
> "I screwed up big time, Scully." 
> 
> "I know. I don't think Kersh will stay mad at you for very long," said Scully. "I've seen how you've been moping around the apartment." She paused. "Maybe Doggett would like some help." 
> 
> Mulder nodded. He didn't want to admit Scully was right. Working with Doggett was fun, he remembered. Later, he went to see Doggett. 
> 
> "Mulder, how come you're not with Scully?" 
> 
> Mulder didn't want to admit anything to Doggett. "I was wondering if you needed help on a case." 
> 
> Doggett looked delighted at his offer. "I could use the help, Mulder." 
> 
> Mulder helped Doggett solve the case, and then he played with his son while Scully slept. Mulder knew how blessed he was. 
> 
> -end- 
> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story was started back in 2002 after the X-Files series finale but I shelved it until this summer. Then I started to work on other stories. I didn't complete the more finalized version until now. It took me years to complete this one. 
> 
> I know many people don't like Doggett. However, I thought it would be nice to capture Doggett and Mulder bonding.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
